Last Friday Night
by padmefan17
Summary: A small story  about what the avengers do on fridays. rated teen for language and drinking. last chapter is LFN song-fic
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a black and gold sequined striped tank top, black skinny jeans gold high heels. I opened my jewelry box and pulled out a bulky gold necklace, a pair of gold chandelier earrings and several rings. I tied my brown hair into a pony tail.

I turned around and looked at Stephanie. She was wearing an old rolling stones t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. Her long Strawberry blond hair was in a high ponytail. We walked out of my room and down stairs. Our other friend Allie was waiting for us by the door. She had short ginger hair that just reached her ear. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and white skinny jeans and dark blue tennis shoes. She looked at me,

"Why are you bedazzled?" she asked.

"Because I look hot," I said jokingly. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door towards silver Lexus. Allie was the driver, I was shotgun and Stevie sat in the back. We drove down the road out of our small New York suburb to the city. Which took about half an hour and Allie blasting 80's music didn't help. No offense to anyone who likes 80's music.

We arrived at a small karaoke bar that was run underneath the owner's apartment. As we pulled into the parking lot across from the bar a red Ferrari pulled into the space beside us. Out of the driver's seat a blond man wearing a black suit and purple tie stepped out and started to walk to the bar. In shotgun a man also with blond hair stepped out. He was wearing a white polo and blue jeans then followed the first man.

"Is it just me or did the first guy look like Barney from "How I met your mother"?" asked Stevie. Allie and I laughed.

"I was thinking that exact same thing" said Allie as we got out of the car.

"I bet fifty bucks that he hits on one of us," said Stephanie, as we walked into the bar.

**A.N: Holy crap! When I reread this I realized how bad it was and I hope you like my improvements. I hope to do this to a few other of my stories as well as update old ones.*coughanimalcough* I would also like to thank all the people who read this in the first place and didn't flam me. **

**-Padme17**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the small bar. "I like it" by Enrique Iglesias was blasting from speakers. Every light in the room was a different color. People were dancing around and guys where flirting with girls who just wanted them to leave. The bar was on the far right side and the stage was on the left side.

Allie, Stephanie and I walked to the bar. Once we had our drinks we went to find a table. There was only one table that still had seats and the two guys from the parking lot were already sitting there

"I don't want to sit next to them," said Stephanie

"It's either them or stand and I really want to sit because I was chasing a five year old around all day," I said.

"Fine."

We walked over to the table

"Do you guys mind if we sit here? There aren't any other chairs," I asked in my sweet flirty voice

"Sure. We don't mind," said the man in the white polo.

"Thanks," said Allie. We sat down.

"I'm Kathleen, the ginger is Allie and blondie here is Stephanie." I said.

I'm Clint and this is Steve," said the guy in the suit. He looked at Stephanie who was trying her best to stare in any other direction

"Do you come here often because I've never seen you before"?

"You said this your first time coming here," said Steve. Then "Bulletproof" came on.

"This song gives me a head ache," I groaned.

"It is pretty annoying," said Steve.

"That's a pretty strange tattoo you have" said Clint gesturing to my shoulder

"It's Hello Kitty and it's henna. My sister and I got matching," I said

"She has a real tattoo of Captain America's shield on her left shoulder." Said Stephanie suddenly very interested in. "I think it stalkerish"

"It's not stalkerish. How is it stalkerish? "I said.

"It just is."

"It's the shield. It's not like I got his face tattooed on my shoulder." I turned to the guys "Do you think it's it stalkerish?"

"No. Not at all" said the guys in a very awkward tone.

"Okay then, "said Allie." Kathleen you should go up and sing."

"Only if Stephanie goes up first," I said.

She shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll be great," said Clint smiling at her

"Fine" she said and we walked up.

Stevie walked up to the DJ and told him what song she wanted to sing and got on the stage. The room went quite. The music started to play.

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?

Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?

Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?

Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?

It's only half past the point of no return

The tip of the iceberg

The sun before the burn

The thunder before the lightning

The breath before the phrase

Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?

You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone

Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?

Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion

The hourglass on the table

The walk before the run

The breath before the kiss

And the fear before the flames

Have you ever felt this way?

There you are, sitting in the garden

Clutching my coffee,

Calling me sugar

You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?

Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?

Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?

Tonight" For a second the whole room was silent and then erupted with applause. Stephanie got off the stage and handed me the microphone.

"Try to top that Marigold."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the songs or any of the avengers.**

I gulped as Stevie shoved the microphone into my hand. I walked up to the DJ.

"What song are you going to sing?" he asked

"Fighter by Christina Aguilera."

"That's a pretty hard song to sing are you sure you can do it"

"I'm twenty two not five" the DJ shut up and played the song. I walked to the center of the stage.

"After all that you put me through. You think I'd despise you. But in the end I want to thank you, cause you made me that much stronger" I jumped of the stage

"Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true. Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up. Cause I've had enough. You were there by my side always done for the ride. But your joy ride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame." I finished the rest of the song with flying colors.

When I finished I handed the mic to the DJ, smiled and walked back to the table.

"You have a amazing voice," said Steve

"Thanks" we spent the rest of the night talking. I learned his last name was Rogers. He was an artist and used to be in the army. I told him I was also an artist and pianist. I was in custody of my five-year-old sister. He was really sweet and we had the same interests. I told him how my brother is in the army and great grandfather served with captain America. For some reason every time I mentioned Captain America he always gets tense and changes the subject. We talked about music, movies and books. We danced and drank. At around one I found Stevie and Clint flirting and Allie playing with her phone. I told them we should head out because of my sister. I gave Steve my phone number and Stevie gave Clint her's.

We walked outside to the car and got in. Allie tried to start the car but of course it didn't start. She tried again and nothing happened. She tried several more times before swearing loudly. Allie got out of the car and opened the hood.

"Sh*t!" she said loudly

"What's wrong?" I said getting out of the car.

"The battery's dead."

"Do you want me to go see if Steve and Clint have jumper cables?"

"Sure"

I went back inside the bar and walked up to the guys.

"I thought you guys were leaving," said Steve.

"Our car battery died and I came to see if had jumper cables"

"I'm sorry. I don't think we do. But we could drive you guys home if you want." Said Clint.

"It's not to much trouble. We live about forty-five minutes away

"Of course not."

When we got back to the car Allie looked up.

"You have jumper cables." She said hopefully

"On but we can drive you"

"Are you sure?" asked Stevie

"We are going to drive you home even if it is considered kidnapping. Now get in the car." Said Clint.

We got in the car and started to drive. I wasn't a forty-five minute drive it was an hour and a half drive because Clint kept getting lost. We finally got home at three.

"You guys should just stay the night." I said opening the door. When I walked in a tan girl with black hair and red eyes ran up to me.

"We are never watching April again"

"What happened"?

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she said as she walked away and collapsed on the couch. I turned back around.

"So you guys are totally welcome to stay the night"

"We should go home" said Steve and right on queue it started to rain.

"One night wouldn't kill us" said Clint

"Then it's settled," said Stevie as she dragged Clint to the first floor guest room.

"We have another guest room up-stairs," I said as I led Steve to the stairs. The guest bedroom was a medium size room with a dresser, closet, vanity, desk and a queen sized bed.

"Thank you" said Steve

"Your welcome" I said. His light blue eyes stared into my dark blue. before I knew it we were kissing and that's all I really remember.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at about seven o'clock. My head hurt and next to me was the guy I met in a bar the night before.

_**There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard Barbie's on the barbeque.**_

My phone vibrated. I had one hundred and ten Facebook messages. I checked my photos and there where a bunch of photos from last night. I didn't even really remember what happened last night.

_**There's a hickie or a bruise Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a black top blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn **_

_**Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot Last Friday night Yeah we maxed our credit cards And got kicked out of the bar So we hit the boulevard Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh-oah**_

_**This Friday night Do it all again This Friday night Do it all again**_

I got out of bed and walked down stairs. I was trying to remember what happened last night. As I was walking the chandler near the entrance fell with a smash. I really need a ginger ale and aspirin.

_**Trying to connect the dots Don't know what to tell my boss Think the city towed my car Chandelier is on the floor With my favorite party dress Warrants out for my arrest Think I need a ginger ale That was such an epic fail Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a blacked out blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled.**_

Once I had aspirin and ginger ale I walked back up stairs. I may not remember what happened last night but I wouldn't mind doing it again.


End file.
